


Sapa Lặng Lẽ

by fushiu



Series: Sĩ Phú Phan Tân, Lặng Lẽ Sapa AU. [1]
Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gen, Lặng Lẽ Sapa, Lặng Lẽ Sapa AU, M/M, Sĩ Phú Phan Tân, Vietnamese AU, Yearning Hand Holding. yeah., an important character, i never put helpful shits in the tag huh. but since its lặng lẽ sapa its probably just. gen fic, i should stop talking abt viet stuff in a western-based fandom but i Dont Want To., i want to write a follow-up for this one but probably. never. so yeah, its a parody of lặng lẽ sapa by nguyễn thành long idk what else to tell you, oh to be a vietnamese 9 grader reading lặng lẽ sapa and write a little essay for literature class, ok im shutting up now, or whatever. Gay., pacôme was only in the drawing but i tag him anyways BECAUSE hes bác họa sĩ in the au! ok, phú puts s&f into every classic literature he reads again, probably one of the first fics i've written for them last year, this is MY world and youre only living in it., this is like super old.
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiu/pseuds/fushiu
Summary: lại là câu chuyện tình muôn thuở. được rồi nó không muôn thuở cho lắm, nhưng chuyện bắt đầu như thế này: một cậu kỹ sư nông nghiệp đi với bác họa sĩ trên đường lên sapa, giữa chừng xe bị chặn lại bởi anh thanh niên thèm người làm công việc khí tượng trên đỉnh núi nọ- hả? gì? nghe quen lắm à? chắc là do bạn đã học qua lớp 9 chăng?
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Series: Sĩ Phú Phan Tân, Lặng Lẽ Sapa AU. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sapa Lặng Lẽ

**Author's Note:**

> this is co-written with an! kudos to her please and thank you. have my little pencil drawing as a thanks

Cậu kĩ sư nông nghiệp mãi vẩn vơ trong dòng suy nghĩ mà quên mất mình còn một hành trình dài phía trước. Cuộc gặp gỡ này, tuy ngắn ngủi, nhưng bằng cách nào đó đã thay đổi con người cậu. Cậu kĩ sư tự hỏi lòng; là cậu đã nhận ra mình vốn mòn mỏi mong một cuộc sống yên bình giữa không gian tĩnh lặng như người thanh niên cô đơn này, hay đó là thứ cảm xúc gì khác đang gặm nhấm trong lồng ngực cậu, gây xao động tâm trí vốn tĩnh lặng như nước hồ thu?

Cậu cắn môi, liệu có còn lần nào cậu quay lại để được anh tiếp trà và nghe anh kể về cái thế giới với những con người như anh kia? Giờ tạm biệt đã đến, cậu có thể chỉ như thế mà biến mất khỏi cuộc đời anh. Không phải là cậu chưa từng từ biệt một ai, nhưng lần này, cậu không muốn.

* * *

Anh thanh niên chìa bàn tay của mình trước mặt cậu, môi nhếch lên thành một cái cười be bé. Cậu nghĩ rằng mình phải nói gì đó. Một lời hứa, một lời hẹn ngày gặp lại chẳng hạn. Một thứ nhẹ nhàng thỏ thẻ nhưng cũng dũng cảm vừa đủ để dấu chân của cậu vương lại đâu đó ở cái đỉnh núi mịt mù hiu quạnh đây.

\- Chào anh.

Là tất cả những gì cậu kĩ sư có thể thốt ra được. Cậu nắm lấy bàn tay của người thanh niên. Cái bắt tay mà cậu đã thuần thục do đặc thù công việc hay luân chuyển nay cảm giác sao lạ lẫm mà lúng túng bất thường; tay cậu cầm lấy tay anh run run, hồi hộp.

Cậu quyết định đặt tay còn lại của mình lên bàn tay thô ráp của anh thanh niên, nắm một cái thật đầm ấm, như thể cậu đã đặt lên tay anh cái gì chứ không phải là cái bắt tay. Họ vương vấn trong tay nhau vài giây... Cậu lại định nói gì đó, một lời xin lỗi vì lối cư xử kì quặc hay một câu bông đùa để phá lớp băng bối rối khó xử giữa hai người họ. Cậu ngước lên, nhìn thẳng vào anh, mang cả biển hồ trong tâm hồn đem phơi trên ánh mắt.

Và cậu nhận ra mình không cần phải nói thêm gì nữa.

Khi đôi mắt họ chạm nhau, anh thanh niên vội vã quay mặt đi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> oh to be cậu kỹ sư nông nghiệp và anh thanh niên và bác họa sĩ oh to be những con người bình dị ồn ào của lặng lẽ sapa. my friend told me lặng lẽ sapa has ghibli vibes and huh. i agree!


End file.
